narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshida Clan
The is one of the famed mystic clans of the Land of Tao. All females born into this family possess the Shintōgan, a kekkei genkai that gives them psychokinetic abilities in the forms of telekinesis, hypnotism, and neurokinesis. Background The clan is traced back to Kazuko Yoshida, its origin ancestor and Taoist nun who first awoken the Shintōgan during her monastery's ritual. Since receiving the Shintōgan, the Yoshida clan has held its dōjutsu in high regard and has tried its best to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands, with varied success. Clanswomen are always at risk of being kidnapped and tortured in order to be used to give an outsider the powers of the Shintōgan, due to the need for great mental strain to occur for it to evolve into greater power. There are even rare cases where fellow clansmen try to steal the eyes from the women of the clan, as they seek the powers not gifted to them by birth. Such incidents usually lead to bloodshed and often it's the woman who was killed first as a result of her masculine counterpart's jealousy and aggression. In order to awaken the Shintōgan, a female must reach puberty. Thus, the young girls of the clan are often kept safe and protected from the outside world. For fear that they'd be stolen away, they are given little freedom to do what they want, or go where they wish. Instead, they are often forced within the confines of the clan estate, ordered to remain indoors and trained in the fine arts as well as the shinobi arts. From within the walls and windows of the estate, the girls practice their skills and crafts, all while watching the boys playing outside. Once a girl has reached puberty, her Shintōgan is awakened, giving her telekinetic abilities that she must learn to control. She is then tutored by her older sisters and taught how to use her powers for the good of the clan. During this time, she is considered vulnerable to kidnapping, as she doesn't yet possess the skills to defend herself adequately; her powers are simply untamed. As a result, while she can still move around the confines of the clan estate, she must always be escorted by armed bodyguards wherever she goes. Upon learning to control her telekinetic abilities, the girl is put through the infamous clan ritual where she is expected to awaken the Transcendental Shintōgan, the dōjutsu's highest form. She is escorted into a room with a ritualistic circle surrounded by candles. In the room, there is rosemary incense burning and her sisters are seated on the floor in seiza position. Ordered to stand within the circle, she is then bound with rough twine, which is embroidered with Taoist incantations and Fūinjutsu markings. Finally, one of her clanswomen begins the awakening of the Transcendental Shintōgan. The clanswoman opens her eyes reveal her own Transcendental Shintōgan. She begins to hypnotize the young girl until she can no longer look away, her eyes fixed upon the clanswoman's, as if she was in a trace. Suddenly, the clanswoman uses her neurokinetic ability to force the young girl to feel any sensation the clanswoman deems fit, so long as the physical sensation puts great strain on the young girls mind and fortitude. Usually, the girl is forced to endured inhuman levels of pain for 2 days on end. Her telekinetic powers activate, trying to allow her an escape, but her abilities are suppressed by the chants of the other clanswomen. By the end of the process, the girl has endured enough mental strain and has thus awakened the Transcendental Shintōgan. However, she is mentally broken and must undergo a long rehabilitation that can span from weeks to even months: Some girls never recover and their psyche is forever in pieces. The clan has held this ritual sacred for generations, as a means to consistently produce able Shintōgan users. Natural occurrences of the Transcendental Shintōgan are few and far between and so this ritual is used as a way of forcing the eyes to become stronger. After having recovered from rehabilitation, the girl's life may go in any number of directions. She may choose to remain a servant of the estate for the remainder of her life where she'll be sheltered from harm and kept safe, but essentially restricted to the confines of the property; she may enlist as a kunoichi representing the clan if she has an aptitude for combat; she may be married off as the wife, or concubine of a powerful lord; she may also give up her eyes to a man of her clan in exchange for his eyes, so as to free her of the responsibility and what some consider to be the "curse" of the Shintōgan. If she chooses to give up her eyes, she may be permitted to act of her own accord, as her freedom no longer risks the loss of the clan's dōjutsu. After having been sheltered all their lives, the longing for adventure leads most into becoming kunoichi. The ambitious few women who cannot stand having their life decided for them often desert the clan and wander the world as nomadic travelers and adventurers. Sooner or later, they usually end up as a kunoichi... or they wind up dead. Abilities Members of the clan are trained in both combative and non-combative tai chi, focusing more on internal energy and fluid movement, as opposed to external force and brute strength. For those with the Shintōgan, they are trained in its use and taught its best techniques. For those who have mastered the ability to levitate, it often becomes an integral part of their fighting style, as having the added height, movement, and utility is quite useful and tricky to counter. Of course, certain members of the clan are also trained in the weapon arts, particularly, but not limited to the men. The weapons of specialty are the sword and the Fighting Fan, with men usually choosing the sword and women choosing the fan, though there are cases where the opposite is true. The sword of choice is usually either the katana or the miaodao, while the fan of choice is either small and handheld, or medium-sized and handheld. The clansmen and clanswomen are known for their grace and gentility and such carries over into their abilities. Their form is fluid like water, yet controlled as well. Their walk is soft and light, yet each step seems to carry with it a greater purpose than to simply just walk. Trivia * Despite its seeming cruel treatment of women, the Yoshida clan is actually a matriarchy and the women are seen as the more powerful and knowledgeable figures, while the men are the tools of protection. * means "Lucky Ricefield", as the clan's great wealth and power is often attributed to it's plentiful harvests and many serfs. Of course, their battle prowess is important, but the land they own and the crops they sell are what allow the average clansman to prosper. * The name "Shintōgan" means "Mind-Governing Eye." Category:Clans Category:Final Category:Méihuā